


A series of random events

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Dadvid AU, Eventual Max/Neil and possible Nikki/Nerris, F/M, M/M, Max is ten guys he dosent deserve this, Only teen for language and some sexual themes, adoption au, but nothing over the limit for my regular readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Max is adopted by David and Gwen and here are some of the adventures the new family hasA series of Drabbles because why not? If you have any requests for chapters put it in the comments.





	A series of random events

Sometimes Gwen thought she and David forgot that Max was technically only ten. Even though his language and attitude made it seem like he was already at the angsty teen phase of his life. 

It was late one night. David had already fell asleep, snoring softly besides her and Gwen was trying to finish this chapter so she could turn in because no way in hell she was going to sleep with a cliffhanger. 

David usually went to sleep earlier than Max and Gwen, since he had to get up earlier for his job at the junior high school. 

She turned the page and heard a soft knock at the door. Sneaking a look at David she dog-eared her book and put it on the bedside table. "Come in".

Max peeked in slowly, clad in his pajamas and clutching Mr. Honeynuts in his other hand. He glanced at David and Gwen felt as though he'd be better at dealing with... whatever this was. 

"Is everything alright, Max?".

"I, uh. N-never mind it's stupid". He turned to leave and Gwen took that as 'well don't just do nothing!'.

"Max, you can' talk to me y'know". Max hesitated but comes inside, shutting the door. He stands at the front of the king size bed, looking at the floor. 

"What happened?". Gwen asks. She pats the spot on the bed between her and David and is surprised when Max climbs onto the bed, pulling the covers up. "I uh, had a nightmare".

She nods and sighs. "Yeah those suck. Are you okay?". He shrugs and looks down. 

"What was it about?". 

Max didn't meet her eyes. "I dont wanna talk about it. Could I just... sleep here for tonight?"

"Sure. Of course". Gwen added awkwardly, moving over to give him some space. He glanced at David who was still asleep. 

"Don't worry about him, he sleeps like a log". Gwen chuckles. 

Max grins as he settles into the bed and Gwen clicks the lamp off, the nightlight near the door clicking to life. 

Max gives a quite sigh of relief and pulls Mr. Honeynuts closer.

-/-

Gwen wakes up to a jab at her side and cracks her eyes open, glancing at the alarm clock. Three am. What has woken her up?

She turns to look and finds Max, snores coming from his mouth, back curled up against David, Mr. Honeynuts in his arms, one foot curled up and the other digging into Gwen's back. 

She moved his leg and shifted to get comfortable. Her eyes were slipping closed when his leg dug into her side again. 

She groaned, giving up and moving his leg so that it was on her waist and no longer digging into her back. He mumbles something incoherent and curled into David more, who lets out a small huff, shuffling more towards Max and moving an arm so that it rests above Max's head, his hand leaning against the headboard. 

Gwen lets out a quiet laugh and with that she fell back asleep.

Gwen wakes up later, rightly at sixth-thirty because some days she likes to wake up earlier before the house is turned into pandemonium. David doesn't get up until seven and Max dosent wake up until later unless it's a school day to which David drops him off. 

She sits up, smiling at her boys. David's arm is around Max,and Max is curled into David's chest, Mr. Honeynuts squished between them. She ruffles Max's hair and kisses David on the forhead before leaving to go start breakfast.


End file.
